The present invention concerns a process for extracting aromatic amino acids from an aqueous phase containing them.
In the hydrolysis of proteins and especially also in the fermentative production of amino acids, aqueous phases are obtained in most cases. Dissolved therein are different amino acids. The separation from such mixtures of individual or select groups of amino acids is frequently rather problematic, as is well known.